Oh the Fun That Shall Ensue
by Queen Dagger
Summary: Crazy and humorous 16-year-old Lorelei is tranposrted into her Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Game. Only hilarious epicness can arise from her arrival. Please give it a try! ;D I need feedback!
1. Well, THere's Gotta be a Prologue

_**Author's Note: Hello! :D I've decided to write my own "Oh my gash I've been transported into my Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time video game and AHH!!!! OMG! Evil moblins of death are everywhere! AHHH!!!!" fanfiction. Yes yes, I know that so many other people have probably written fanfics like this already, but please give this one a try ok? Just know that it will probably be silly and zany, and the game characters/dialogue won't be EXACTLY the same. **_

_**Ok ok almost done. *Ahem.* Disclaimer: "I do not own any of the characters that shall be depicted in this fanfic. At least not yet…Hahaha." :D Okay okay, I was just kidding! Yeeesh! No I do not own them, Nintendo Does…The lucky ducks!**_

_**Ok let's get this show started! :D *Drum roll. Red curtain rises.***_

Well There's Gotta Be a Prologue…

Upon entering the newly furnished living room, Lorelei throws her suitcases down on the floor in triumph.

"Hah!"She pumps her fist in the air. "Booh-ya! No more school! That means no more homework! NO MORE HAVING TO GET UP EARLY IN THE MORNING! YAY! :D I have a whole entire free summer in front of me! I can waste countless hours doing absolutely nothing productive on the internet! Hmmm, wait a second, I do that …Hmmm…What can I do?...I know! I can play video games! I can stake out all the hawt guys at the beach! :D I can travel to Egypt! I can…"

Lorelei's mother suddenly walks in and interrupts her daughter. "You can get a summer job." -_-

Lorelei falls down upon the ground. "Ahhhh…." xP She moans, while a sweatdrop forms at the back of her head.

Her mother looks down at her. "What? I'm just telling you what needs to be done."

Lorelei slowly gets up, her face now glum. "Ahhhhh I knowww….But Mooom! I didn't want to think about it YET! AHHHH!!!!! AW MAN!" XP

And so, our hero, erm I mean heroine, is immediately depressed by this rather harsh reminder. She picks up her traveling bags and slumps off to her room.

Lorelei: "Waaaaaaaaaa."

Her room is currently very neat and tidy, yet everyone within the household knows that it is only a matter of time until Hurricane Lorelei hits and completely ransacks it.

Lorelei sighs deeply, drops her suitcases, and plops down onto her cozy bed. She closes her eyes and sighs.

'A summer job…' She thinks in silence. 'Man, this summer isn't going to be fun at all.' She sighs again. 'When did I get so old? Gosh I wish I were still a kid…I'd have no worries at all. My top priority would just be having fun…'

Lorelei lays moaning about the thought for a little while, until…She looks up, and sees one of the most frightening things one could ever see on their ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" xD She screams. "It's Justin Timberlake! Ahhhh! Must…DESTROY!!!!!!"

She jumps onto the floor and runs out of the room. Before long she comes back in, wielding a kitchen knife. She immediately attacks the picture with the sharp weapon. "Die!Die! I can't believe that I actually liked you a year ago! DIE!"

_**Quick Author's Note: "By this I do not imply that I want Justin Timberlake to die (hey that rhymes!=D) Just a little joke is all. Sorry to any Justin fans out there! xP It's all in just good fun!"**_

This continues for a while. Lorelei's mother soon enters, and does not at all think it is unusual to see Lorelei on the ground, panting heavily with a knife in her hand and scraps of shredded paper all around her.

"Okay Lorelei," Her mother says, putting on a pearl earring. "Sorry we'll be leaving on the first night you are back home, but we made a promise to my brother that we would attend his cocktail party. We'll be staying the night at his place, so we won't see you until morning."

Lorelei smiles up at her mother. "Ok Mom! Have fun! You look very pretty!"

Lorelei's mother is very flattered by the compliment. "Why thank-you Lorelei!"

Lorelei beams at her mother. "You're welcome mom!...Hey Dad! Come in here!" She points directly at you. "The audience would like to see you!" :D

Slowly, her father enters the room, scratching his head bashfully. He sheepishly waves towards your direction. "Hey guys," He says, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

Three more heads pop in from the doorway. They wave and smile at you.

"Hi! We're Lorelei's neighbors! We don't think there will be another chance for us to be in the story, so that's why we've come in now! Hi!"

They laugh heartily, and then withdraw their faces from view.

Lorelei's mother shoots a weird look towards their direction. "…..O…..k……" xD She turns back to Lorelei. "Alright Lorelei, we're heading out now. Dinner's in the fridge. Okay? Just be sure to reheat it carefully! Don't set the place on fire!...Again." -_-

Lorelei smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't! Have fun!" :D

Both of her parents smile back. "We will! Take care!" They both retreat. It isn't long before Lorelei hears the front door close.

Lorelei sighs and begins to think aloud. "Hmmm…What can I do? Hmmm…" She puts her finger to her chin. After a moment of deep contemplation she looks downward and spots her old Nintendo 64 video game system, sitting on the floor all hooked up to the TV for her.

She claps her hands in excitement. "I know! I can play an old video game!" =D She crawls toward the game system, and sees that its slot is empty. "Hmm…" She says upon realizing it. "What game should I play?" She begins to dig through a cardboard box filled with old Nintendo 64 games. "Hmmm…" She grabs one at random. "Diddy Kong Racing? Hmmm nah. Um…."*Dig dig dig.* She grabs another one at random. "DONKEY Kong?!" :D "Hmmm no." She grabs another one and reads its label. "Turock?! AH! NO! AH! That one wasn't even mine! Ah! Get away creepy game! AH!" xD She tosses it back into the box, and desperately grabs another one. "Hmm… OH! It's Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time!" :D

Lorelei smiles, as she reminisces happy times (who ISIN'T flooded by great memories whenever they hear about Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time?). "Ah what a great game…" She sighs dreamily. "Legend of Zelda it is!" =D

She sticks the game into the system's mouth, flicks the "let's play the game! Whee! =D" switch, and turns on the television. The screen flickers for a moment, and then the beginning credits roll. Lorelei smiles and closes her eyes, listening to the beautiful melody pulsating as the screen shows adult Link riding his horse Epona. Lorelei sighs, feeling as if the musical notes weave a magical spell over her heart…

When the tune ends, she snaps out of her trance and presses a button on her controller. "Okay!" She cries excitedly. "Let's begin playing!" The screen brings her to the main menu. "Hmm…I'll begin a new game!" She smiles, as she begins the process of doing so. "I'll just use my own name!" She enters her name into the system. "L…O…R…E…L…E…I… Lorelei! Alright! Let's begin!" She beams with anxious anticipation. The main menu cuts to a blank screen. "HEY!" :O She screams. "What happened?" ' ;0

She is about to lean forward and restart the system when a voice suddenly speaks, causing her to jump. "Very well, _Lorelei_." The person's voice is very deep and husky. "Let us begin."

Lorelei looks around her room, immensely startled. "What?! Who said that?!" ;0 She looks back at the television screen and notices that a strange object has appeared amidst the darkness. She leans forward to get a closer look. "What…is that?" xD The mysterious object eases closer to the front of the screen. Lorelei now sees that it is something that looks very similar to a cyclone. The observation startles her. "What is that?!" She cries again, backing away from the television. "Why is that on there?"

As if it to answer her question, a small trail of wind begins to leak out of the screen. It gently caresses her skin.

"…What?!" She asks upon feeling its touch. "Where is that coming from?"

Suddenly, the cyclone circle completely takes over the screen, and begins to emit a roaring sound.

"Ahhh…" Lorelei begins to scream upon the sudden noise. Her fear intensifies as the wind strengthens and begins to pull her towards the screen. She tries to fight against it, but to no avail. The force becomes so powerful that she is suddenly thrown forward. "WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" xO She wails, shielding her eyes as she flies toward the screen.

Darkness envelops her, as she feels herself beginning to plummet downward…

Lorelei slowly opens her eyes, and sees that she is tumbling down an expansive blue sky. "What the?!" xD She says in surprise. "WAGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Gonna Die! WAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" xD

Down below, Link stands next to the small stream in the middle of Kokiri Forest. His blue fairy lingers in the air next to his head. She looks up and spots something strange dropping from the sky.

"Link!" She cries. "Waz that?!" Using one of her wings, she points to the mysterious object.

Link looks up, and immediately spots what has caught Navi's attention.

"It's a bird!" He declares. "It's a goddess! It's a meat-ball grinder! It's…" The objects come closer towards his range of clear vision. "It's…A girl?!" 0_o

"WAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" xD Lorelei screams as she flies towards the ground as fast as a speeding bullet.

**KASPLAT!**She slams facedown into the ground. Link and Navi wince from the impact. "Oooohhh." They groan upon the sight. "That's gotta hurt."

"Ughhhhhh….." xO Lorelei moans, as she slowly gets up. "Ahhhh…" She hugs herself, grimacing in immense pain. "Ohohooooo…."

Link walks towards Lorelei and looks down at her with worried eyes. "Are you alright?!"

Lorelei continues moaning in pain for a while until she can finally muster the words to answer. 'Yeah…Aghhhh….NO." xD "Ahhh…"

*Ahem.* And so, here are our three heroes, who shall soon begin their journey to save-

"Owww!" Lorelei groans. "Owhoho!" x(

Erm…Ok…Anyways, again, so here are our three heroes who shall soon begin their journey to save-

"OWWW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

Grr! AGAIN, so here are our three heroes who shall SOON BEGIN THEIR JOURNEY TO SAVE-

"YEA-HAHAHAOWWWW!!!!!" xO

:( Alright you know what? Hyrule's fate lies within the hands of an annoying fairy, a boy in a dress-

"It's a TUNIC!" :O Link shouts angrily.

Whatever, AND a girl who cannot tolerate pain…Yeah… So, basically Hyrule's scewed. xP This'll be fun to watch…

_**Okay! That's it for the Prologue! **____** I hope that was ok…I feel as if I am crazy for beginning this fic, as I have another one that I have just begun, and that I shall have to work on. And I'm going to be returning to school on the 18**__**th**__**! xO But I don't know… I began thinking of ideas for this story, and they just wouldn't go away, even when I tried to ignore them, they only began to multiply…So I decided to give in and let them pour out.**_

_**What did you think? Oh I hope at least one person likes it…. Okay please read and review, and if you did not like it, please don't scream and swear at me, just simply tell me…If many people don't like it, I will abandon the idea. If people DO like it, I'll continue with it. **___

_**Anyways! Have a great day! :D **_


	2. Toto Why Are You Following Me?

_**Ok I just want to say this really quickly: I have not read any of the fics where people get transported into their Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time video game, so if I "copy" any material or diologue, etc. it is not at all intentional. If such an instance does happen, please tell me, and be sure to cite what the other fanfic is and I'll see to the situation. I hope such a thing does not happen though! **_

_**Disclaimer- Yeah yeah yeah, I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fic,well, actually, I own Lorelei, but not any of the other characters, they belong to Nintendo. Ok?! So you can't sue me now! Mwahahahaha! :D**_

_**Oh and thank-you Lia30, Lleu, and Maannga for all of your very kind and encouraging reviews-they really made my day! =D 3**_

Toto…Why Are You Following Me? You're Not My Dog. xD

Hello again! Okay so where did we leave off? Oh yeah! *Ahem.* So, it appears Lorelei has somehow been sucked into her Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time video game. I know! She IS a lucky duck! I mean, I have played that game MILLIONS of times and never ONCE did that happen to me! GRRR!!!!!

Erm, *Ahem*. Anyways, so when we last left off, Lorelei was moaning in intense pain from landing face down on the ground. Okay so now, unbeknownst to Link and Lorelei, Navi has flown off. It isn't before long that she returns, with another fairy trailing behind her. The second fairy is a soft purple color, and is smaller than Navi. Sweatdrops form on both of the fairies when they realize that Lorelei is STILL moaning from the pain.

"Erm…HEY!" Navi calls to her and Link. Lorelei is too contorted with agony to hear her, but Link does, and looks up at his fairy friend. Using one of her wings, Navi points to the purple fairy next to her. "This is one of my friends! Her name is Lily! She's a health-restoring fairy!"

Upon this introduction, Lily waves with a wing. "Hello!" She greets Link in a soft, squeaky voice.

Link awkwardly waves back. "Uh…Hello," He replies.

Navi clears her throat. "Anyways, I've brought her here to help that poor girl! Ok, ready Lily?"

Lily nods excitedly. "Yep! I am!" She flies towards Lorelei's crouched body. "Hereeeee I goooo!" She says, as she circles around Lorelei. The fairy begins to dissolve in the air, leaving a trail of purple sparkles in her wake. When Lily disappears completely, Lorelei is healed.

"Oww…Huh?!" Lorelei looks down at her body. "The pain is…gone?! But…how?"

"Lily, the health-restoring fairy healed you." Navi informs her.

"Oh…"Says Lorelei, looking up at the blue fairy. "Well that was nice of her…Tell her I say think you."

Navi nods her head. "Will do!" She promises.

"Ok good." Lorelei says, still looking up at Navi. An awkward silence presides, until Lorelei's eyes suddenly widen, and she jumps up from shock. "WHOA!" =O She cries, startling both Link and Navi. She points at the blue fairy. "R…Random blue ball flying in the air?" She turns to Link. "Boy dressed completely in green? I'm…I'm…" She gasps. "No! No! I can't be!"

Link and Navi look at each other.

"What is her problem?" Link asks his fairy companion. She merely shrugs. "Couldn't tell ya." She says.

Lorelei puts her hands on her head. "No…" She says in astonishment. "NO! This…This HAS to be a dream…" She begins to wrench her head side-to-side screaming: "Wake up Wake up! Wake UUUUUUUUUPPP!" xD

As this continues, Navi and Link merely stare at her.

"This is actually kind of entertaining to watch," Link says to Navi.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Navi agrees.

"Ok, ok." Says Lorelei, who has ceased her head shaking. She holds her hands out and takes a slow deep breath. "Alright, if that won't work, then I will pinch myself! And because this is a dream, I will immediately wake up! Yeah! Ok, here it goes…" She takes another deep breath.

"If this were a dream, then why were you moaning in pain earlier?" Navi asks her matter-of factly.

Lorelei is completely flabbergasted. "Uhh…" She stammers. "Erm, well, I…uh…GRRR!!!! SHUT UP NAVI!"

Navi looks over at Link in surprise. "She…She told me to shut up!" She gasps.

"Good. Somebody had too…" Link mutters.

Navi tilts her wing to the side. "What? What did you say?"

A halo appears over Link's head. He looks up at it and says: "Oh nothiiiing." 0=D

Meanwhile, Lorelei continues to speak aloud. "Ok, ok. So somehow I am in my Zelda video game. Ok…*GASP*! Oh my gosh! I just remembered! A new episode of Grey's Anatomy is on tonight! I can't miss Patrick Dempsey! I need to get out of here!" =0

She looks up at the sky and begins to talk to it. "Hey! You! I need to go back!...HEY!" =O Silence. "HEY! Weird cyclone thingie!" She shouts again. "I said that I need to go back! So come and get me!" Silence. Lorelei explodes and shakes her fist at the air. "YOU BIG MEAN JERK! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! HEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Lorelei's screaming is met with only more silence. She sighs and drops her arm. "I guess I'm stuck here then…Aw man. And this place doesn't even have a Starbucks!" T_T

"What are you talking about?" Link asks her. "There's one right over there." He points to a building with the Starbucks logo. Lorelei squeals upon the sight of it.

"Oh wow! There IS one?! YAY! I can stay here forever!" =D She turns to Link and to his surprise, grabs his hand and shakes it wildly. "Well hi! My name is Lorelei! It is so nice to finally meet you!" =D

Link, caught quite off guard by her sudden mood change, stammers as he begins to introduce himself. "Erm, hi Lorelei, my name is-"

"Link!" Lorelei interrupts him giggling. "And she's Navi! Hee hee! I know! I know!"

Link gapes at her in astonishment, totally speechless.

"Yes!" Navi cries. "I noticed that earlier! How do you know our names?!"

Lorelei chuckles again and winks at them both. "Let's just say it's a magic skill I have." ;)

Suddenly, a man in a green and red suit materializes out of the air.

"Did someone say magic?!" =D He asks them excitedly. "Tingle LOVES magic! Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpiaaah!" He tosses shiny green sprinkles at their faces, causing them all to cough.

A very tall girl with her short brown hair tied in a bun flounces towards the strange man. "Aw no no no!" She shouts. "HELL NO! Tingle! There's no way you are going to be in this story! You're NOT even IN Ocarina of Time!"

Tingle looks at the girl, still smiling. "Tingle thought he could be in the story anyway!" =D

A vein pops in the girl's forehead. "NO NO NO!" She explodes. "NO WAY! NO TINGLE! This is going to be the one Legend of Zelda story you AREN'T going to ruin!"

She takes out a softball bat and THWACK! She smacks him the back of the head with it. He immediately collapses on the ground, unconscious.

Lorelei, Link, and Navi all stare at her, their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"W-Who are you?" Navi asks her, feeling quite afraid.

The girl smiles at the shaking fairy.

"My name is Queen Dagger. I am the author of this story." She tells her.

The three heroes simultaneously sigh, immediately relieved.

"Oh! Ha ha!" Says Lorelei. "I thought you looked familiar! Cool! I'm so glad we finally meet in person at last!"

Queen Dagger smiles back at Lorelei. "Yeah! Me too!" She looks at Link. "Hey Link?"

Link looks back at her. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Could you just move a little more to your left?"

"OH Ok!" He says, immediately shifting to the right.

"No, no!" Queen Dagger shouts at him. "You're OTHER left!"

"Oh. Sorry!" xD Link apologizes. He moves over in the opposite direction.

Queen Dagger smiles. "Good. Ok. Very Good. Now if you guys can excuse me, I have a body to take care of." 3=)

She leans towards Tingle and grabs onto his foot. With a groan, she drags him off to stage left.

An awkward silence ensues for a few seconds, with everyone staring off in the direction where Queen Dagger exited. Lorelei is the one who finally breaks the silence.

"So…Wow." She says, gazing around at the forest around here. "This place is really something! All I can say is: Toto-"

A little black dog suddenly appears at her feet. He looks up at her and smiles expectantly.

Lorelei stares back at him. "…Why are you following me?" She asks him. "You're not my dog."xD She looks straight at and you and smiles. "Hey!" She exclaims. "Just like the Chapter title!" =D

The dog whimpers sadly and runs away.

Link blinks slowly. "Oh…Ok…This is getting just too random and weird." X0

Navi nods in agreement. Lorelei, however, does not hear him, as she hops onto one of the platforms sitting atop of the stream.

"Wow!" She says, gazing at the thin waterfall. "This is very pretty!"

She happily laughs, and looks down into the water. Her smile then immediately fades. For the reflection sitting upon the water's surface does not reveal the girl she usually sees whenever she looks into a reflector.

"WAGHHHHH!!!!!" xD She screams upon the frightening sight. She falls down on the platform.

Slowly, while breathing heavily, she peeks over the edge and looks into the water again.

This time she does not scream, for she realizes that she once used to know the girl staring back up at her in the water's currents.

"Oh…"Lorelei gasps. "My…God…It's me when I was a kid!"

Her hands instinctively fly up towards her face. "I…I'm a kid again?!" She asks in bewilderment. She touches her slim hips and gasps. "I AM A KID AGAIN! OH MY GOSH!" =D

Link walks over towards the stream's shore and calls to her. "Look!" He says. "I have no idea what the heck is going on, so I am going to go, and get a sword and shield…So…"

Hmm… Maybe Hyrule does stand a chance after all…

Lorelei does not hear him. "Holy crap!" =O She gasps again. "If I am a kid again, then that means I can eat WHATEVER I WANT!" =D She looks over to a spot near Link and sees a table with a plate of a big sliver of chocolate cake and a sign next to it saying: "Feel free to eat me!"

Lorelei immediately leaps towards it. "CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!" She screams happily. She picks up the food, and GLOMP! She bites into it.

No. I take it back. Hyrule's still screwed. xD

She smiles, closes her eyes and sighs dreamily. "Oh my god, I cannot TELL you the last time I had a thick piece of REAL chocolate cake. I am in HEAVEN!!!!" =D

Link raises his eyebrow at the happy girl. \=/

Lorelei takes another bite and smiles. "Mmmm-hmmm. Cakkeeeeee." She laughs. "I am sooo happy!"

"Yeah ok…" Link, says, giving her a weird look. He begins to turn around. "So yeah, I am gonna go now…See ya."

Lorelei springs up to her feet, cake still in hand. Her face is completely covered with its dark brown frosting. "Wait!" She cries out desperately. Link turns back to her and looks at Lorelei curiously. "I'm coming too!" She announces. "Just let me finish this cake first! You wait RIGHT there!"

Link rolls his eyes, but complies, standing there waiting for Lorelei to finish her heavenly meal. When she does, she licks her lips, cleans off her face with the stream's water, and sighs.

"Okay." She says, patting her belly. "Now we can go!"

"Good," Link replies. He then turns around and begins to proceed towards a nearby hill.

Lorelei runs next to him. "So…Uh…" She says awkwardly. "Where ARE we going anyway?"

Link answers without looking away from his destination. "I gotta find a sword. I heard that there's one beyond that little hole over there." He points towards the far distance. Lorelei squints her eyes and sees that beyond a small series of fences and stones, there is indeed a hole located on a wooden wall of the Forest.

"Alright!" She say, clapping her hands. "Sounds like a great plan! Let's go!"

_**Ok, I am just going to take a break, and then I'll start working on the next chapter. I just felt that I should make the acquiring of the sword and shield a different chapter. =)**_

_**So what did you guys think of this one? I hope the random silly events weren't too distracting/confusing… Were they? **__**I don't think there will be quite AS MANY as the story progresses… I hope they at least made you guys laugh though. =D**_

_**Please Read and Review! =D Have a Great Day(or Night! :P)**_


	3. Oooh Shiny!

_**Disclaimer-No I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters, Nintendo does.**_

_**But…I do own the dog that is lying at my feet while I am typing this! =D….Ah ok, I don't own her either-she's my sister's. i_i**_

Oooh! It's Shiny! =D

Okay so when we last left off, our heroes were going to begin their mini search for a sword and a shield to successfully equip and prepare themselves for their epic journey! Whoo! =) Ok! Let's resume!

As Link, Navi, and Lorelei head towards the direction of the hole, Lorelei gazes around at the lustrous green scenery surrounding her.

"Wow," she gasps in awe. "This is place is so gorgeous!" =O

"Yeah yeah," Link mutters, rolling his eyes. He begins to imitate Lorelei's high-pitched voice. "It's so green and pretty to look at." He scoffs. " You may think that. But when you've been stuck in here ALL of your life, it all gets old really fast. You begin to long for something new and different. You want to leave and…and explore the world! See what's out there! You know?! What's beyond this stupid forest!"

Lorelei's mouth drops in shock.

"Wow…"She says. "Link, I had no idea you felt that way…" =0

Link grows angry upon these words. "Oh yeah! Of course! Because no one cares about what Link's thinking! No one care's about how Link feels about things! They expect him to just stand there smiling while eagerly listening to their problems and then go along with whatever they demand of him with NO questions asked!" He throws up his arms in frustration.

They then reach the set of fences, and thus cease walking. Lorelei gazes at Link with worried and sympathetic eyes. " I am so sorry you feel that way Link…" She murmurs. She then throws her arms around him, embracing him in a tight bear hug.

"Hey! What the-" Link shouts in surprise.

Lorelei then begins to cry. "Poor Linky-Winky!" T_T

"Linky-Winky?" Link asks her, raising his eyebrow. \=/

Lorelei ignores the comment. "I want you to know that **I **care! I promise you, in the future, I shall always be sure to ask for your opinions on things! I promise! You won't feel that way around me!"

She continues to cry, tightening her grip around Link.

As strange as he thinks Lorelei is, Link is very touched by her act of caring for him. And, it has been an incredibly long time since somebody has hugged him. The unfamiliar treatment feels a bit nice to him.

'This girl…'He thinks to himself in awe. 'As weird and annoying she is, she might not be that bad to be around if I ever got stuck with her…'

He looks down at her, and awkwardly pats her back. "Hey um…"He stammers. "You don't have to cry. Really."

Lorelei breaks the embrace and looks up at him, defiant. "Yes I certainly do have to! Cause someone needs to care about you! And it's going to be me!" She stamps her foot upon the declaration.

Navi flickers near Link's head. "And I will care about what you feel and think too!" She promises.

'HA!' Link laughs within his mind. 'No you won't…' -_-

"Well, thanks," he says to Lorelei. "But please, no more crying! Ok? I can't STAND crying."

Lorelei wipes her eyes and smiles weakly at him. "Alright," she says. "No more crying." :D

Link nods his head, relieved. "Good," he says. He looks at the sign in front of him and reads it aloud: "Forest Training Center. Don't recklessly cut signs—read them carefully!"

"Cut them?" Lorelei asks, utterly confused. "With what?!...A sword?! But we don't even have a sword yet!"

"Yet!" Link points out. "It should be beyond that hole! Come on! Let's go!" He begins to run through the mini fence maze. Lorelei follows him, until they reach another sign and she stops him abruptly. "Look!" She points to it. "It tells us how to do thrust attacks with our sword! But…But… We don't HAVE a sword!" ;0 She says again, clearly upset.

Link rolls his eyes and grabs her hand. "Come on Lorelei!" He says, dragging her forward. They walk only five feet until they encounter yet another sign.

"Wait!" Lorelei cries upon noticing it. "STOP!" Link complies and looks at the wooden sign, starting to get annoyed. Lorelei speaks again. "It is telling us to cut grass with our sword…But,but WE DON'T HAVE A SWORD! Why won't these signs listen to me?! Are they making fun of me?!" ;(

Link groans. "No Lorelei. They're just signs. Ack!" He jumps back at the sight of her. "I thought we said no more crying! Stop it Lorelei! They're just signs! No more crying! Stop it!"

"You're right." Lorelei sniffles, rubbing away her tears. "Let's keep going."

They walk about three more feet, until Lorelei is distracted yet again, however this time it is not because of a wooden sign, but because of a Kokiri boy with long blonde hair punching the air. (Hey that rhymes!)

"What are you doing?" Lorelei asks him, clearly intrigued.

"I'm practicing moves!" The boy pants. "You can do them too! Try it! Jump sideways, do a back flip, a roll attack, and a jump attack with your sword-"

"I DON'T HAVE A SWORD!" ;O Lorelei screams.

"Erm, sorry." The boy stammers. "Then do the other ones then. They're really easy! You can do 'em!"

"Umm…" Lorelei says hesitantly. "Ok…" Slowly and carefully, she jumps to the side. Then, she rolls on the ground. And then after a slow deep breath…She does… a back flip!

She cries in delight. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that?! I have NEVER done a back flip in my ENTIRE life!" =D She does a consecutive series of more back flips, landing on the opposite fence. She spots another sign. "Hey Link! Look! It's another sign! It's telling us how to look at things-"

"ARGH!" Link throws up his arms in frustration. "LORELEI!" He shouts exasperatedly. "I feel as if i've wasted an entire hour already! If you want to just play around, then you can just stay here and I'll get a sword without you!"

Lorelei cowers back, feeling both guilty and shocked. "Sorry." She says softly. "Ok. Let's get going." She jumps down from the fence and walks toward Link and Navi. The three turn towards the hole, which-CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! Has ANOTHER sign situated next to it.

Lorelei's former smile reappears upon seeing it. "Look Link! It's telling us to crawl into the-" Link's evil glare immediately cuts her short. "Sorry." xD She whispers.

Instead of replying, Link crouches down, and crawls into the little space. Lorelei follows.

When they both arrive to a maze-like setting on the other side, Lorelei spots yet ANOTHER sign. However, this time, she says: "Don't worry, I'm not going to read it."

"Good," Link says, relieved.

The three are silent for a moment, as they gaze around them to fully take in the scene.

"Well!" Lorelei finally declares. "Let's go! We've got a sword to find!" =D She runs to the left, where there is an audible trail on the ground.

She laughs and looks back towards Link and Navi. "Whee! We'll find it in no time-" **KABLAM! **A boulder slams right into her body, sending her flying back a few feet. "Wagh!" xO She screams from the impact.

Link and Navi immediately rush to her side. "Are you alright?!" Link asks, helping her get back up on her two feet.

Lorelei rubs her shoulder, her face flinching in pain. "Yeah…" She replies. "I'm alright. What the heck was that though?! Why the heck is there just some random boulder rolling around here?!"

"I don't know…Maybe we should have read the sign after all." xD Says Navi.

-_- Link says nothing in reply…

Thankfully, it does not take our heroes long to reach their appointed destination while evading the boulder.

"Oooh!" =D Lorelei coos at the sight of a treasure chest. "I think I know what that contains!"

Link smiles. "Me too!" He runs towards it and slowly lifts its cover. Bright yellow light spills from the chest as he gets closer and closer to discovering what lies within…And... he pulls out two swords!

"Wow…" He says, gazing down at them. "There's two of them…I guess one's meant for you, Lorelei. And… it's probably this one…I would hope." xD He hands her a small silver bladed sword with a hot pink colored hilt. Lorelei accepts it delicately.

"Oh wow!" =D Lorelei gasps in happy bewilderment upon the beautiful weapon. "I've got my own sword… I'VE GOT MY OWN SWORD! WHOO!" She hoists it in the air like an almighty Greek warrior. "You see that world?!" She cries excitedly. She runs forward and thrusts around with her new weapon. "I am invincible! =D I'm-" **KABLAM!** The large boulder smacks into her again, throwing her down on the ground. "AH!" xD Lorelei moans. Again, Link helps her to her feet.

"GRRR!" Lorelei growls at the large rolling rock, as it retreats. "That's it! No more Miss Nice Lorelei! I am going to kill that boulder! With my new sword!" She waves it in the air. "HAHHH!!!!"

"NO!" Link shouts, grabbing her shoulder. "Don't! You may break it! Come on! Just let it go! Let's go get a shield now!"

"…Alright." Lorelei complies, lowering her weapon. "I'll let you go boulder!...For now."

Our heroes then exit the little area by crawling through the small hole again, and once they are back on the other side at Kokiri Forest they use their new swords to complete all the tasks they weren't able to before. They slice grass, practice epic jump attacks, and Lorelei even chops down all the evil signs. It isn't before long they have acquired enough swordsmen skills perfect for a karate movie.

"Alright!" Says Link, smiling in triumph. "Now, let's go get a shield! I am pretty sure the Kokiri shop sells them, but I don't think I have enough money…"

Lorelei smiles at him reassuringly. "No worries! I've got plenty of money in my pocket from mowing lawns! I've got us both covered!"

Link sighs in relief. "Oh good! Thanks a bunch!" He says in a grateful tone. 'Hmm…Maybe she'll be helpful to have around after all…' He thinks to himself.

The two ensheath their weapons and proceed towards the Kokiri Shop with Navi trailing behind them.

The shop is in the shape of a little hut, and has a red roof protruding from its top. Our three heroes enter it without a moment's hesitation.

"Mmmm…" Lorelei smiles as she breaths in the strong scent of fresh cut wood that presides within the store's atmosphere. She follows Link towards the store counter.

The shopkeeper is a rather diminutive fellow, wearing the usual Kokiri attire. He eyes Lorelei and her strange clothes with interest, but does not say anything. Behind him are the store's featured items, sitting on a shelf with price labels standing next to them. It doesn't take Lorelei long to find the shield.

"THERE IT IS!" She cries excitedly, pointing towards a wooden shield with a red symbol etched in its body. Lorelei looks at the shopkeeper. "We would like two shields please!"

"Alright," says the shopkeeper, without smiling back at her. "Then that will be 80 please."

"Okay!" Says Lorelei. She begins to dig in her left jean pocket. After a few seconds she withdraws her hand, with crumpled bills dangling in from fingers. She unfolds four American twenty dollar bills and lays them gently on the countertop.

Link groans and rolls his eyes upon the sight. 'I should have known…' He thinks to himself. -_-

The shopkeeper looks down at them with obvious disgust.

"What is this?!" He barks. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

Lorelei sighs deeply and sticks her hand back in her pocket. "Shessh!" She says, while her fingers fish around more money. "I didn't think they'd charge a sales tax HERE! Alright, alright! This should be enough! Here you go!" She takes her hand out of her pocket and deposits a few coins in front of the shopkeeper.

His eyes bulge in anger. "Alright this IS NOT FUNNY!" He bellows. "You can't buy them with those!"

Lorelei is saddened by these words. "You can't?" She whimpers.

"NO!" The shopkeeper yells at her.

Lorelei picks up a 20 dollar bill and looks down at it with sad eyes. "Wow…You've never failed me before Jackson…" ;o

"You need to pay with Rupees," the shopkeeper tells her. "Rupees!"

Lorelei looks at him, confused. "What are Rupees?"

The shopkeeper groans in annoyance upon this question. While rolling his eyes, he pulls out a small diamond-shaped object made out of bright green glass. "Here," he says, handing it to her. "THIS is a rupee."

Lorelei's eyes widen upon the rupee, as she slowly and delicately accepts it from his fingers. "Ooooh!" she says, totally entranced by its beauty. "It's shiny!" =D

"Yes…" The shopkeeper hesitantly agrees, giving her a weird look. "That one is worth just one rupee, the blue one is worth 5, the red one is worth 20, and if you are REALLY lucky-HEY!" He suddenly yells at Lorelei. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Lorelei clearly isn't, as she is still gazing at the illuminant money piece. "Wow…" She ogles, her eyes literally glowing with admiration. "It's shiny….So shinnnnyyyyyyyy." =D

"Grr!" The shopkeeper growls at her. "You are wasting my time! Get out of my store until you have gotten rupees!"

"Okay," says Lorelei without looking at him. Still holding the rupee, she turns around and begins to leave.

"HEY!" The shopkeeper shouts at her retreating back. "GIVE THAT BACK! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT!"

Lorelei does not listen, as she exits the store with the rupee still in her possession.

The shopkeeper growls again. "GRRR! Why that little… Wait until I get my hands on her!" He grabs onto the countertop with his palms, and attempts to hoist himself up. He fails. "Uggh!" He groans. He tries again, and falls back down a second time. "Grrr!" He says with exasperation. "I…can't get up!"

Link chuckles upon the sight. "Relax Horace." He hands him a green rupee. "Just take this one."

Horace accepts the money piece. "Thanks Link," he says. "Why are you with such a stupid wench like that anyway?"

Link laughs softly. "You know what? I don't really know. But for some strange reason, I feel that she will become very helpful to have around in the future."

Horace scoffs upon these words. "Hah! Yeah! Right!That'll happen when I grow tall enough to jump over this counter!"

Link laughs lightly upon the little joke. "Oh Horace," he says. "You should believe in her more." He begins to turn around . "See you in a few Horace!" He exits the store.

Back outside, he sees Lorelei on the other side of the stream.

"Link!" She calls to him happily. She hops across the stream's platforms to reach his location. "Guess what?! I jumped across these little platform thingies, and a blue rupee just appeared out of NO WHERE!" =D She pulls out the blue rupee and gazes at it dreamily.

"Shiny!...."=D She drones happily.

Link cannot help but laugh. "Yeah," he says. "It's actually really easy to get money around here. You just gotta look for it. Which is what we're gonna do now. Come on! We've got to collect 80 rupees!"

Lorelei looks up at him and beams. "Okay!" she says, putting the blue rupee in her pocket.

And so, our heroes begin their hunt for rupees. They walk through bushes, cut grass, lift stones, and break people's jars in order to succeed in their search. It isn't before long that they have collected the needed amount of rupees.

"Alright!" Link says, smiling in triumph when he picks up the 80th rupee. "We've got enough now! Let's go get the shields!"

"Okay!" Lorelei cries excitedly. She begins to head towards the shop's direction. Link then suddenly sticks out his arm and stops her.

"Except…"He says, giving her a meager smile. "Maybe just I should just go inside this time."

Lorelei pouts upon the suggestion. "Ok…" she whines. "Fine."

"I'll be very fast," Link assures her. And with that, he heads inside of the store.

Lorelei sighs upon his departure, wondering what she should do while she waits for him to return. She then realizes that Navi has lingered behind with her.

"Oh!" She cries in surprise upon the blue fairy. "Erm…Hey Navi!" Lorelei greets her awkwardly. "What's…up?" xD

Navi flickers with obvious discomfort. "Erm…"She stammers. "I'm sorry. But I was just wondering…You aren't from around here are you?"

"No," Lorelei immediately replies. "I'm from a completely different world. It's so weird though…I was just suddenly transported here! I still don't even know how or why!"

"Hmm!" Says Navi, clearly intrigued. "Very strange! Maybe you have a destiny to fulfill here in Hyrule!"

Lorelei smiles upon the thought. "Maybe! Hmm…I wonder what it is…"

"Hmm…"Navi murmurs, putting her wing against her body in deep contemplation.

"Hey guys!" =D Link suddenly materializes by their side, causing them both to jump. He chuckles. "Ha ha sorry! I told you I'd be fast!" He looks at Lorelei. "Guess what I goooot?" =D He asks her teasingly.

Before she can guess the obvious answer, he pulls out a wooden shield towards her.

Lorelei squeals. "WHEEE!" =D She takes the protective plate from him and inspects it. "It's soooo pretty!" She announces to the world.

Both Link and Navi laugh heartily upon her happiness.

Lorelei holds up her shield to the sky. "Hah!" She laughs triumphantly. "I've got a sword AND a shield! Now I am a TRUE warrior! YAY!" =D

Link laughs again. "Yes you sure are. So now it is finally time for us to visit the Great Deku Tree."

Lorelei drops her arm and looks over at him. "The wekoo-who?" =O She asks him.

He smiles and shakes his head upon her silly mistake.

"The Great Deku tree," Navi corrects her. "The Great Deku tree is our father, the forest guardian. It is he who gave life to all the fairies and all the Kokiri."

"Life?" Lorelei repeats. "You mean like, gave birth?"

Navi nods. "Yes," she says confirmingly.

"HA!" Lorelei laughs mockingly at the fact. "Ha ha… BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" xD

Link and Navi look at each other, clearly confused.

"What's so funny?" Navi asks her partner.

"Who knows," Link merely replies. -_-

Lorelei then clarifies the reasoning behind her laughter.

"There's NO WAY that can be true! I mean, not only is he a TREE, but a MAN TREE!" xD

"It is too true!" Navi responds, clearly upset by the comment.

However, Lorelei merely shakes her head in disagreement.

"No!" She says in between laughter. "No no no….No! Someone is clearly lying to you! He's a guy! He must have planted his seeds somewhere!" She looks straight at you. "Haha! Seeds! And he's a tree! Get it?! Hahaha! *Ahem.* Hit it Jeremy!"

A random man in the distance sitting in front of a drum set gives her the thumbs up. "Sure thing Lorelei!" He whips out two drum sticks, and in a quick ease, he hits the wide instrument with them. "Ba dum psh!"

Queen Dagger then walks in to the picture. "Just to give another quick disclaimer: Nintendo actually does not own Jeremy, the drummer guy who goes 'ba dum psh!' at puns, I DO." She turns to Jeremy. "That's right! I own you! Mwahahaha! That means I can do whatever I want with you!" 3=)

He screams, and she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him off to stage left. All is silent and still for a few seconds, until she remerges, with Jeremy still in hand.

"No I am not going to do THAT! I'm going to have him vacuum the living room! You sicko!" She shouts. Shaking her head in disbelief, she drags Jeremy back off to Stage Left.

Link then looks at you. "Don't worry," he assures you. "I don't think there will be any more randomness for this chapter…Thank goodness." -_-

"Ok…" Says Navi, clearly weirded out by everything that has occurred. "Let's…just…go see the Deku Tree now."

"Yeah," Link willingly agrees. "Let's do that." He immediately rushes towards the appointed direction. Navi and Lorelei follow him. They reach a wide opening guarded by a short Kokiri boy with blonde hair and a very big nose.

"Oh look who's back!" Mido growls at Link. He looks over at Lorelei. He immediately straightens his posture and sticks out his chest. "Oh hello!" He says, walking towards her. "Hey there cutie! What are you doing hanging out with such a loser like Link?! When you can be hanging with me, the great Mido?!"

Lorelei looks around, confused. She turns back to Mido. "Huh? Are you talking to me?" =0

Mido laughs and steps closer to her. "Of course I am talking to you!" He tells her. His voice tone then deepens and he squints his eyes at her flirtatiously."So how would you like to go out? I know a great spot in the Lost Woods where we can…get lost." ;)

Lorelei jumps back in surprise. "AH!" She cries. "Uhh…I…" She then looks at him, and notices that he is thrusting his hips back and forth towards her direction.

"Are you…" She begins to ask him, completely astonished. "Are you air humping me?!"

He winks at her. "Maybe…" ;)

She retches upon the confession. "UGH! That is just sick! You?!...And for you a KID to say that?! UGHHH!!!" She pretends to throw up. "BLUEGHHH BLUEGHHH!!!!!!" She then stops and looks up at him with a disgusted face. "Get away from me you sicko!" She roughly shoves him.

"BWAAAA!" He screams in surprise, as he goes flying into a small stream. SPLASH! His head immediately emerges from the water. Spitting some of it out of his mouth, he stares at Lorelei in shock and anger. "You…You…"He stammers as he shakes. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU…" He continues to throw insults at her, however; Lorelei does not hear them because she flounces off towards the trail leading to the Deku Tree.

Link runs after her to catch up.

"Whoa…"He says, in complete shock. "That was…AWESOME!" =D He laughs in delight. "Mido is SUCH a jerk! He SO deserved that!" He clamps her on the back. "Great job!"

Lorelei however, is still grumbling in disgust. "Ughhh….I just CANNOT believe that he did that. UGHHHHH! It is just so sick!"

Link rolls his eyes and chuckles. Suddenly, two creatures rise from the ground in front of him. They both resemble blue clams, with long green vine-like bodies. Their mouths snap at the air above them, and their bodies begin to spin.

"Whoa!" He jumps back in surprise. Lorelei screams. Link looks at them in disbelief. "What are those?! What are they doing here?!"

"They're Deku Babas!" Navi cries, circling the creatures. "Though they look withered, they will hurt you if you touch them!"

Link and Navi then look over towards Lorelei, who they have noticed is lying on the ground.

"No you tell me Navi." T_T She says to the fairy.

Link growls at the two demons. "How dare you hurt my friend!" He shouts at them angrily. "You're going to pay for that!"

He then draws out his sword and beheads both of the enemies in one quick swift. Their broken bodies dissolve in the ground, leaving behind two long sticks in their wake.

Link picks one up and examines it.

"It's a Deku stick." Navi tells him. "You can use it to attack people and light things on fire!"

Link smiles widely upon the information. "Awesome!" =D He says.

Of coarse. Fire and violence. Two things that could excite any young boy. Typical. -_-

Lorelei laughs softly upon Link's comment, as she rises from the ground. "Thanks for avenging me," she says to Link, giving him a grateful smile.

Link smiles back at her while placing his sword back into its scabbard. "No problem," he tells her.

Lorelei then resumes walking towards the Deku Tree when, suddenly, another Deku Baba bursts from the ground.

"Waghhh!" XD She screams in surprise. Before Link can react, she quickly pulls out her sword and swings it at the creature, killing it in a way very similar to Link's execution. She smiles in relief and picks up her remaining prize.

"I get a Deku stick too!" She announces, holding it up in the air. "YAY!" =D

Link grins back at her. "Cool!" His smile then fades as he turns to Navi. "Navi," he addresses her in a serious tone. "Why were those here? I've never seen them here before."

"I don't know," Navi replies, her voice sounding grave. "There is definitely something wrong going on here. We better hurry!" She then flies towards the direction of the Deku Tree.

"Right!" Link agrees, nodding his head. He turns to Lorelei. "Let's go!"

The two humans run after the retreating fairy. Within a few seconds they all reach their destination.

The Great Deku tree is immensely large, his height equating to that of a three-story building. Yet despite his big size, he emits a rather gentle and soothing demeanor. Upon the sight of him Lorelei cannot help but feel safe and assured.

"Ah," says the tree, in a voice that is very deep and dulcet. "Navi, thou hast returned."

Lorelei's mouth drops. "The…The…"She stammers in bewilderment. She swallows. "The tree is talking…" =O

The Deku Tree chuckles weakly upon her shock. "Yes. This tree is talking. And this tree has something very important to say, so please listen."

Lorelei closes her mouth and looks at the tree intently, ready to obey his wish. Navi and Link react similarly.

The tree then begins his spiel.

"Link," he says gravely. "Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…"

Link nods meekly. The Deku tree continues.

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…Verify, thou hast felt it…Link the time has come to test thy courage…I have been cursed…"

The entire trio simultaneously gasps upon this confession. The tree however, ignores their surprise and continues speaking.

"I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

"Yes," Link says, his voice completely serious and determined.

The Deku Tree then opens his mouth wide.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too Navi, and thou too mysterious girl."

"My name's Lorelei, pleased to meet you!" =) Lorelei politely introduces herself.

"Hello Lorelei." The tree greets her. He looks back towards Navi. "Navi the fairy, thou must aid Link and Lorelei. Link…Lorelei…When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…"

Link and Lorelei hesitantly nod their heads in agreement. "Alright…We will…" Link groans slightly. -_-

"Good…" The Deku tree whispers. "Now begin thou journey…"

"Yes we sure will!" Lorelei promises him. "And I swear, if I ever meet the guy who cursed you, I will beat the living poop out of him! He will be begging for mercy!"

The Deku tree chuckles weakly at this statement. "Good to know…" He whispers.

Link then turns to Lorelei. "Alright, I'm going in now. Are you coming with me?"

Lorelei nods her head in response. "Yes," she says in an austere voice.

Link lifts his head upon the answer. "Alright. Let's go." He looks at the tree. "Just hang in there ok? We're going to help you."

The Deku Tree does not reply, however everyone knows that he has heard Link and feels gratitude towards him.

After taking deep breaths, the ambitious trio advances towards the Deku Tree and enter his open mouth…

_**I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! =D **_


	4. We're in a Tree!

_**Disclaimer-Yeah yeah yeah….I don't own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it belongs to Nintendo, yadaydayda….**_

_**I just want to quickly say that I did hit a few snags in this chapter. But I tried my best to overcome them! And look! I have a completed product! Hope you like it! =)**_

We're In a TREE! =D

"Wow…." Says Lorelei, as she gapes at the new setting around her.

The inside of the Deku Tree is immensely large, with many upper levels consisted of platforms and bridges. In a way, the peculiar set-up reminds Lorelei of a large building under construction.

"Yeah,"says Link, his face mirroring her fascination.

Lorelei then takes a few steps forward to the center of the main floor. "Who knew that the inside of a tree would look like this?! " =O She asks in bewilderment.

Link is about to agree with her, when he suddenly notices a Deku Baba rise from behind Lorelei. "Lorelei look out!" He shouts at her.

"Huh?..."Lorelei turns around in confusion, and then notices the Deku Baba preparing to lunge at her. "WHOA!" =O She jumps away from its snapping jaw just in time. She stares at it in complete shock for a moment, and then turns to Navi. "Navi!" She whines to the fairy. "I thought that he would only attack me if I touched him! I didn't even lay a finger on him! Why did he try to eat me?" =(

"Those are only with the withered Deku Babas," Navi tells her. "That one is not withered."

"Oh," Lorelei says, not knowing what else to say. She turns back to the Deku Baba, who is now growling at her maliciously. "Well…"She says slowly, withdrawing her sword from its cocoon. "Whatever you are….DIE!" She swings her weapon, and slices the creature cleanly in two.

It releases a pained cry before perishing and dissolving into the ground. A pair of two very small brown objects are left in place of its corpse.

"What are these?" Lorelei asks, picking them up and studying them with intrigued eyes.

"Oh those?" Asks Navi, hardly interested in the objects. "Those are the Deku Tree's nuts."

Lorelei looks down at them in astonished horror. "His WHAT?!" =O She asks, in complete shock.

"His nuts," Navi repeats, in a very nonchalant matter-of-fact tone.

"OH MY GAWD!" Lorelei screams in disgust, immediately dropping the two items. She begins to wildly rub her hands against her shirt. "EWWWW!!!!! EWWW!!!!!" xO

Link immediately bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

Navi looks at them both, clearly confused. "What?" She asks. "What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

Neither one of them answer her. Lorelei continues to retch and rigorously scrub her hands while Link convulses from fits of powerful laughter. Finally, after a few moments, Link ceases laughing, and speaks to Lorelei, tears streaming from his eyes. "Oh Lorelei…She meant NUTS. Like the ones that grow from the branches on trees? The ones you can eat?"

Lorelei THEN understands. "Ohh…" She says, completely relieved. "Ok… THOSE nuts…Ok, good good." =D She relaxes her hands.

Link smiles at her in amused disbelief. "Honestly, Lorelei?" He asks her bemusedly. "If those WERE what you thought they were, then don't you think they'd be a heck of a lot bigger?"

Lorelei cowers back from the awkward question. "Ahhhhh!….Uhhhh…." xD She stammers, obviously feeling uncomfortable. This only causes Link to resume laughing.

Navi shakes her head at Link's immaturity, and watches Lorelei as she retrieves the nuts. "Yes, so as I was saying… SO basically, do give you a little description, those nuts are small, hard objects that can be used to flash and stun enemies."

These words intensify Link's laughter, and causing Lorelei to drop the nuts again in complete shock. "Aghhhh…." xP She moans in disgust.

Navi sighs deeply in embarrassed shame and flitters away from them. "Yeah.. I'm just not going to talk…ever again…"She moans in mortification.

Link and Lorelei immediately look up, their faces happy upon the announcement. 'REALLY?!' =D They both think to themselves in delight.

Lorelei recollects the nuts, and Link recovers from his laughter. 'Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all!' They both think secretly within. They begin to proceed forward, stepping on a very flimsy and pliable surface. Upon the contact of their feet, it sinks down a foot.

"Hey! What the-" Says Link from the sudden movement. He looks down, and sees that they are standing on top of a large cobweb.

"EEEK!" Lorelei immediately jumps off of it. "EW!!! EWW!!!! " She shrieks. "SO GROSS!!!!! NO WONDER WHY THE DEKU TREE DOESN'T FEEL WELL! EWWW!!!!!" xO

Link ignores her, stooping to his knees and closely inspecting the web. "Hmmm…" He thinks pensively, trying to see through the holes. After a few seconds, he makes a deduction. "There's another floor down there," he announces. "But…"He jumps on the web. Its thick strands do not yield from his weight. He then looks up. "Ah," he says triumphantly, smiling upon his discovery. "We have to jump onto it from all the way up there."

Lorelei looks at him in horror. "We?!" She repeats, in disgust. "What do you mean 'we'? There won't be a 'we' for that one! Let me tell you RIGHT now! I HATE SPIDERS AND I HATE WEBS! I AM DEFINITELY NOT TOUCHING THAT! "

Link rolls his eyes upon her stubbornness. "Whatever," he says, beginning to walk away from her. "And to think I actually believed in you."

These words immediately catch her attention. "What?" She asks him, clearly intrigued. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. Just forget it." 0=) Link replies lightheartedly. His goal is obviously to smite her.

He of course, succeeds. Lorelei flounces after him. "What did you say?!" She asks him, clearly growing irritated.

Link's tantalizing persists. "Nothing," he says again. 0=)

By this point, impatience and anger has completely overtaken Lorelei. She leaps in front of Link, grabs onto each of his shoulders, and shakes him violently. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouts at him demandingly.

Despite this abuse, Link's smug expression still does not fade away. She continues to shake him. "TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" She barks at him.

"Ok…" Link finally agrees slowly. Lorelei immediately stops shaking him. "Ok. I'll tell you…"He smiles insidiously at her. "I said: 'and to think I actually believed in you.'"

Lorelei's eyes bulge at him angrily. "And what did you mean by that?!"

"Well…" Says Link, looking up at the ceiling innocently. "I just thought that maybe you could be my partner. Someone I could depend on. Someone who would always be right by my side no matter what, through thick or thin. I thought you were different from most girls, who usually just watch helplessly on the sidelines while the boys do all the work for them. I thought you were different than that. But no, here you are, whining about a mere spider web. Typical girl."

Lorelei is immediately infuriated upon these words. "What? WHAT?!" She snaps at him. "How dare you! I…I…I AM YOUR PARTNER!" She grabs his face and yanks it downward to bring his eyes back towards her. "You hear me?! I AM YOUR PARTNER! AND I PROMISE YOU, THAT I SHALL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE, NO MATTER HOW DANGEROUS OR SCARY OR GROSS THE SITUATION IS! I WILL ALWAYS BE RIGHT BY YOU!"

These are the words that Link was anticipating. "Good," he replies, totally satisfied. "Then why don't we begin our quest. Partner." ;)He begins to walk towards a ladder in the distance.

"Yes!" Shouts Lorelei. "Let us BEGIN NOW!" She follows Link. Her eyes then widen in fear. "Partner!" She shouts, pointing to a Deku Baba that has risen from behind Link. "Look out!"

Link immediately rolls away from the demon's clutches, narrowly missing its snapping teeth. Lorelei advances towards the monster, draws out her sword, and in one swing, she acclaims victory over the enemy.

Lorelei looks over at Link, smug and triumphant. "See?" She says to him confidently. "I have already proved myself as a great partner! Haven't I?!" ;D

Link chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Yes you have," he agrees. "Now, let us go."

The two newly appointed partners then resume in pursuing their quest.

Link knows that he has acted like a punk towards Lorelei in order to win her devotion, a mannerism he rarely ever refers to. However, he is very glad that it has helped him in recruiting a comrade, someone who would always keep him company and help him, someone who would help make him feel a little less alone, someone that was not a floating ball with insect wings.

Speaking of the floating ball, Navi lingers next to the ladder that leads towards a higher level. Instead of saying: "Look! A ladder!" or "Climb the ladder!", she merely floats next to it, clearly indicating that both Lorelei and Link should climb up it.

'Wow…'Link thinks to himself, looking up at Navi in amazement. 'I could get used to this!' =D Lorelei's own thoughts are very similar.

Feeling quite elated, Link grabs onto one of the ladder's rungs, and begins to climb up. Lorelei follows suit. They reach a new floor that has a wooden beam protruding outward from the ledge, very much resembling a diving board. Link looks past it and spots a door in the far distance.

"Look!" He says, pointing towards its direction. "A door!"

Lorelei nods excitedly upon seeing it. "Let's go!" The two begin to run towards its direction.

They make admirable progress when suddenly Navi flies directly in front of their faces. "LISTEN!" =D She shouts.

"Wagghhh!" xD Both Lorelei and Link scream as they fall back on the floor in surprise.

Navi; however, ignores their dramatic reaction. "Look!" She says, pointing her wing at the wall next to her. Thick vines cover the wall in a vast layer. "Look at this wall!" She cries in astonishment. "The vines growing on it give it a rough surface…Maybe you guys can climb it!"

Sweatdrops form on both Lorelei and Link.

"Aghhh…."Link groans. "It was nice while it lasted." xD

Lorelei nods in agreement, and rises back up along with Link. She begins to gaze at the vine-coated wall, running her eyes over each curved edges that crawl higher and higher towards the next floor above. She then spots the horrific large spiders that have made their homes upon the plant.

She immediately shrieks upon seeing them.

Link jumps with a start, and looks over at Lorelei with worried eyes. "What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" =O He asks her.

She points at the creatures, pure terror etched on her face. "There's…There's spiders!" T_T

Link looks up at them, chuckles, and turns back to Lorelei. "Well yeah. When there are spider webs, there are usually spiders," ;) he simply tells her.

Words to live by…

"But…but…" She stammers in shock. "But they're so… MASSIVE!" =O She gasps.

Indeed, Lorelei is correct in saying so. Most spiders on earth are usually only a few centimeters in length and width, however, these ones are as big as Lorelei's own face. She feels so disgusted and frightened upon this realization that she almost cries.

"Hey," Link says to her gently, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "Relax…It's alright… Just don't look up at them…"

See? Link is a good person. =)

Unfortunately his words hardly comfort Lorelei, who still trembles in fright.

He then notices a large treasure chest situated not too far from their feet. "Look!" He points to it in desperation. "Why don't you open that treasure chest?!"

Lorelei's face brightens, immediately forgetting the frightful spiders. "Treasure chest?!" She asks excitedly. "Where?! WHERE?!" =D She follows the direction towards where Link is pointing, and squeals upon seeing the wooden box. "Oooh! A treasure chest! Can I open it?! Please please?!" =D

Link rolls his eyes and smiles. "Yes Lorelei," he says to her, very much amused.

"YAY!" =D Lorelei cries in delight. She runs over towards the chest. Her eyes glowing with anticipation, she stands before it, trying to catch her breath. She then places her hands upon it and slowly throws open the top. Bright light leaks from within as she leans inward, and grabs the hidden treasure inside…

"It's…"Lorelei dramatically pauses. Link and Navi look at her anxiously. She smiles and pulls out the secret item. "PAPER!" =D Lorelei announces ecstatically. She waves a long sheet of decrepit paper darkened with age.

Link looks at it with grateful eyes. "Not just any paper," he says, a bit of excitement tinted in his voice. "It's a map! To prevent us from getting lost!" :D

Lorelei beams at the statement. "YAY!" She cheers. She then looks down at the paper and studies it carefully. "Hmm…" She says, reading its provided information. "According to this, I think that we must next go to that door over there." She points towards the doorthey were originally heading towards.

"Alright!" Link declares, smiling triumphantly. "Let's go!"

And so, our heroes, with their newly acquired map, head towards the door and enter the new dungeon room.

As soon as the three enter the room, the door immediately slams and iron bars slide down in front of it, preventing escape.

"Ok…"Says Lorelei upon the random moment. "That's just a tad bit creepy." xD

She turns back towards the front of the room and sees a leaf-covered creature emerge from a large flower situated on the ground. The leaves are yellow and orange, and the creature itself has orange eyes and an ant-eater type of mouth.

"Awww!" Lorelei coos upon seeing it. "It's SOOO cute!" =D

"Careful Lorelei," Link warns her. "It might be an enemy."

Lorelei of course, does not listen. She waves at the creature.

"HI! My name is Lorelei! Do you want to be friends?" =D She asks sweetly, beginning to walk towards it.

The creature glares at her maliciously. "EAT THIS!" He shouts at her. "POOF!" Before Lorelei can react, the creature spits a deku nut directly at her. "BAM!" It hits her right in the abdomen.

"OOF!" xO Lorelei moans and staggers back from the blow. She cradles her hands against the slight wound inflicted from the attack, and looks over at Link in bewilderment. "Did…Did you see that?!" She asks him incredulously. "He…He threw a nut at me!" =O

Link tries to suppress a few chuckles but fails quite epically.

"POOF!" The creature fires another direct hit into Lorelei.

"OWWW!" X( Lorelei cries in pain. She looks over at the mean bully angrily. "Stop chucking your nuts at me! They really hurt!" =(

Link immediately burst into laughter AGAIN.

Seriously? Is this REALLY the legendary Hero of Hyrule?

Lorelei sighs and rolls her eyes at Link.

She looks over at the nut spitting creature and notices that it is preparing to fire another one at her. "Oh no no no!" She says defiantly. "Not again!" She pulls out her shield and holds it out in front of her.

"POOF!" The third nut flies toward her, except this time it hits Lorelei's shield and deflects back towards its owner.

Upon being hit by the hard object, the creature releases an injured cry and begins to hop away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Lorelei bellows. She chases after the retreating creature. "GET BACK HERE!"

She pursues it and traps it in a corner.

The creature looks at her with startled eyes and speaks to her.

"Ow ow ow!" It cries in both pain and fright. "Forgive me master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

"NO!" Lorelei shouts at him.

It reveals the secret to her anyway.

"When you jump off a high cliff and roll a certain way you won't get hurt! Can't guarantee if it will work if the cliff is really really high! Heh heh! Well try it if you are feeling bold!"

Lorelei looks at him in angered disbelief. "What the heck?! THAT is your biggest secret?! I already knew that! Man, you really need to get a life!"

"WAAAAAA!" T_T The creature cries, clearly insulted. He hops away.

"Hey!" Lorelei shouts at him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" The creature seeks refuge inside of his flower. She runs toward it. "HEY!" She shouts again. She looks down at the flower angrily. "Oh so think you will just escape huh?! Well guess what I think of your stupid flower?!" She begins to stomp on it viciously. "Take this! UGH UGH! AND THAT!!!! GRRR!!!! Is that causing dirt to drop on your face?! HUH?! HUH?! I HOPE SO! EAT DIRT! EAT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RARHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Navi looks at the worked up Lorelei in horror.

Link however, isn't nearly as afraid. He places his hand on Lorelei's shoulder. "Lorelei," he says to her, authoritatively. She immediately stops and glares at him, with bulging eyes.

"WHAT?!" She snaps at him.

He sighs deeply and speaks to her calmly. "Just let it go. Look." He points to the door in front of them, which is no longer barred. "It's unlocked now. We can go in. So let's go."

She lets him guide her towards the doorway, and willingly walks into the next room.

Her anger is immediately forgotten when she spots something fascinating. She gasps upon the sight of it. "RANDOM WOODEN PLATFORM MAGICALLY FLOATING IN THE AIR!" =D She cries excitedly, pointing towards a random wooden platform magically floating in the air.

"Interesting," Link says pensively. "Just be careful though Lorelei. Don't jump on it-"

Too late, Lorelei has already hopped onto its surface. "Look at me!" =D She calls to Link happily. "I'm-" The platform begins to shake. "…Uh oh." xD She says apprehensively. **KABLAM!** The platform collapses upon the floor below. It smashes into pieces upon contact on the floor and Lorelei lands right on her butt. "Owww…." xD She moans in pain. She picks up a fallen wooden beam from the floor. "What…" She stutters in confusion. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THE POINT OF THAT?! OWW!" xD

Link sighs deeply and jumps down towards her.

"I TRIED to warn you." He says to her smugly, offering her his hand.

Lorelei sticks her tongue at him as she accepts his help. "Shut up Link!" xP She shouts teasingly.

Before Link can conjure a witty reply, she speaks again.

"Well, while I was on the evil magic platform for a good two seconds, I happened to notice that there's a treasure chest over THERE!!!!!" =D She points upward onto a platform opposite from the entrance.

Link beams upon the news. "YAY!" He cheers. "I DO LOVE treasure chests!" =D

Lorelei smiles back at him. "Me too!" She agrees. "Let's go!"

And so, our heroes venture towards the treasure chest. Link opens it, and pulls out…TWO SLINGSHOTS! =D

"YAY!" Lorelei cries happily. "We can kill things that are far away! WHOO-HOO!" =D

"YEAH!" =D Link shouts enthusiastically.

Both he and Lorelei turn around to head towards the next room, when they suddenly spot a wooden ladder hanging from the ceiling far away.

"HEY!" Navi cries aloud upon seeing it.

Link and Lorelei groan. Navi continues speaking.

"Look! Something is hanging up there! It looks like an old ladder!"

"No REALLY Navi?" /=/ Lorelei says to her sarcastically.

Navi hangs her head in silence.

What? SHE IS ANNOYING! Don't feel bad for her!...Ok maybe you can…but just a LITTLE.

Anyways, meanwhile, Link has been staring intently at the faraway ladder. "Hmm…" He thinks deeply, putting his finger against his chin. After a few seconds, his eyes light up. "I got it!" He cries excitedly.

"What?!" =O Lorelei asks him.

Rather than replying, Link whips out his new slingshot, and looks over at Lorelei.

"Watch this." ;) He says to her, in a braggart voice tone.

He places a small Deku seed against the slingshot's elastic band, and while simultaneously taking a deep breath, he stretches the band slowly towards him. He aligns the weapon closer towards the direction of the ladder. "Alright…"He whispers. "Here we go." He then releases the band, and in a swift movement, the seed catapults forward. It misses the ladder completely.

"Uhh…."xD Link stutters upon his epic failure. Lorelei has to try so hard to prevent herself from laughing. "Let's…uh…try that again."

Again, Link arranges his weapon for the perfect shot, and as he releases the seed, he shouts: "GO!" The seed misses its mark at an even further distance.

Lorelei then has to release a few suppressed chuckles.

"Stop!" Link shouts at her angrily. "I WILL get it this time!" He tries again, and is rewarded with another miss.

Lorelei resumes laughing.

"GRRRR!!!!!" Link growls in exasperation. "Come on! Get it! COME….ON!" He fires another seed at the ladder. YET another failure.

At this point even Navi has begun laughing.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!" Link shouts angrily. He lines up another seed. "This…time…"He growls, gritting his teeth. "HIT IT!" He barks, viciously shooting the seed.

**THWACK!** It smacks straight into Navi. "OWW!" She cries aloud angrily, falling on the ground. She rubs her slight injury with her wing. "Watch where you're shooting that stupid thing!" She yells at Link.

Link scoffs. "Sorry." He says, clearly not caring or meaning it. He reaches into his pocket. "I…" He looks down, looking immensely disappointed and lost. He closes his eyes and sighs a slow deep sigh. "I am out of Deku seeds…"=(

Lorelei looks at him, her eyes alight with smug happiness. "Oh really?!" =D She asks him. She lifts her eyebrow at him. "Do you need MY help?" ;)

Link sighs again, and bites his lip. After a few seconds, he is able to muster up the words. "YES Lorelei."

"Yes what?!" =) She asks him with false curiosity.

Link growls and throws up his arms in frustration. "YES I NEED YOUR HELP OKAY?!"

Lorelei giggles. "Okay, that's all you had to say. No need to shout." ;) She fishes through her pocket, and pulls out her slingshot and a seed.

She prepares to fire. "Watch and learn." ;) She says confidently.

Link rolls his eyes, but says nothing.

Lorelei, delved into total seriousness, slowly releases the seed. **THWACK!** It hits the ladder in a perfect shot.

The ladder shakes, and immediately drops down to the ground.

Lorelei lowers her weapon and smiles at Link triumphantly.

Link glares at her. "Shut up Lorelei." -_- He says to her. "It was just a lucky shot."

"Yeah yeah…" Lorelei says, raising her eyes towards the ceiling. =)

Why can't boys just admit it when they've been owned by a girl?

And so, our heroes then retreat from the room, and walk back outside towards the vine covered wall. This time however, they have what is needed to vanquish the spiders.

It is Lorelei who must kill them with her new slingshot. "Take this!" She screams, shooting at the spiders with perfect aim. "DIE YOU GROSS SPIDERS! DIE!" The spiders listen to her, wailing in pain and dropping to the ground upon being hit. After a few seconds they all disintegrate into the ground.

They then climb the vacant vines up towards the upper floor. This level consists of a long wooden bridge that stretches all the way out and conjoins in a wide circle. They take a few steps until they notice a big electronic box attached to the wall of the tree. Hanging from the box on a coiled string is a device similar to a walkie talkie.

Lorelei points to it. "What's…"She stammers in utter confusion. "What's that?"

They walk closer towards it. They then notice a sign situated to the box. "The Deku Tree's voice box." Lorelei reads it aloud. "DO NOT TOUCH!"

Lorelei raises her eyebrows mischievously. "Hmm…" She says, reaching her hand out towards the attached walkie talkie.

"NO!" Navi cries. "The sign says DON'T TOUCH!" Lorelei of coarse does not listen.

She wraps her hand around the small device. She looks up at Link excitedly. "So, you think if I say ANYTHING into this, the Deku Tree shall repeat it?"

Link shrugs and smiles. He knows that the idea is so wrong, yet he, like Lorelei, simply cannot resist the temptation.

"Okay. I'm going to try it.":D Lorelei announces.

"NO! DON'T!" Navi cries again. Lorelei ignores her, and brings the little square to her lips. She presses a button and speaks into it. "Hello." She tries to think of something to say. "Uhh..I am the Great Deku Tree. 'S up?"

They hear the deep bellowing of the Great Deku Tree as he repeats her words. "Hello." He says in his gruff voice. "Uhh…I am the Great Deku Tree. 'S up?"

Lorelei releases her grip upon the button and looks over at Link and gasps in amused delight. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" =D She asks him giddily.

Link mirrors her expression and chuckles excitedly. "Do it again! Do it again!" =D He begs her.

"Ok ok!" =D Lorelei replies. She thinks for a moment, laughs, pushes the button, and speaks again. "Yo. Yeah I am the Great Deku Tree. The master of all the Kokiri. You know it. So you must do what I say. And this is my command." She pauses dramatically and smiles at Link maliciously. He holds his breath in anticipation. She then resumes speaking. "That Mido is a big jerkbag. Everyone chuck rocks at him!" :D She withdraws her finger from the button, and jumps up and down in delight as she listens to the Deku Tree repeat her words.

Outside, the Kokiri boy standing in front of Mido's house picks up a stone. "Well, you heard him!" He shouts towards the other Kokiri. He looks towards Mido's direction. "GET HIM!"

Mido gulps nervously. "Oh…CRAP." xD He says apprehensively.

Back inside the Great Deku Tree, Link and Lorelei are both hopping up and down, clapping their hands gleefully. "Lemme try lemme try!" =D Link pleads, holding out his hands towards Lorelei.

"OKAY!" =D Lorelei cries excitedly, slowly handing the walkie-talkie towards Link.

Navi shakes her head in disbelief. 'Am I the only one who is intent on saving the Deku Tree here?" xD She thinks to herself.

Apparently Navi. Apparently.

Link then presses the button and speaks into the small device. "Hey girls," he says, in a flirtatious voice. "That Link is a pretty hawt stud! All of you take turns making out with him when he comes back out!" ;D

Lorelei's smile immediately disappears, as she shakes her head at Link, disbelief and disgust etched upon her face. "Really Link?" She asks him in disapproval. "You are supposed to be the legendary hero of Hyrule, and you say THAT?" She shakes her head again. "Despicable. I am very disappointed in you Link."

Link sighs. More in annoyance than in shame. "Alright." He says, rolling his eyes. He speaks into the mike again. "Alright ladies," he begins, his voice clearly expressing disappointment. "I was just joking. You don't have to do that…for now." ;)

Lorelei scoffs and rolls her eyes at Link again.

Link places the walkie-talkie in its former position against the electronic box.

An awkward silence between the two ensues…

Navi finally breaks it. "Well!" She says, clapping her wings together. "Let's go break the curse of the Great Deku Tree!" =D

Both Link and Lorelei simultaneously snap out of their trances. "Yeah. Let's do that." Says Link in agreement. Both he and Lorelei turn away from each other and walk eagerly towards a distant doorway…

_**Gosh! That was a really LONG chapter! I feel that now is a good time to end it! I know not too much happened in this chapter story-wise, but don't worry, they'll finish the dungeon in the next chapter! ;)**_

_**So what did you think? Please read and review! Stay classy! ;D**_


End file.
